Foxes of the wild.
by Dark Lady1
Summary: Medabee finds a Medabot with mysteries behind her back and a Robattling reputation in front of her. What happens when Medabee starts to LIKE this Medabot, and what's her secret? I'm finished!
1. Advice from A Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots. I do however; own Foxfire.  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
"Metabee! GIVE BACK THE REMOTE!" screams Ikki Tenrio from the living room.  
  
"Gotta catch me first!" challenges Metabee who runs to the stairs.  
  
Ikki had been watching a Medabot Robattle special on the television until Metabee had ran in and changed the channel to a documentary on beetles. Unfortunately, Metabee still had the remote grasped in his hand. Making it impossible to change back.  
  
"Metabee! GIMME BACK THE REMOTE!" Ikki yells again before running up the stairs himself. Metabee runs up the carpeted stairs until he finally gets to the upper floor. Unfortunately, he is faced with three locked doors and is trapped. Once Ikki was on the third floor he smiled to himself. Though panting slightly.  
  
"Metabee, give back the remote," commands Ikki more calmly now.  
  
"I'm not goin' down without a fight," states Metabee bravely.  
  
"Metabee, you're trapped. You don't have much of a choice," explained Ikki while holding out his hand. "As your Medafighter, I command you to give me back the remote,"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? You're not my Medafighter, I'm my own Medabot," he said impatiently.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why do you live here?" questions Ikki, his smile widening. Metabee on the other hand, was silenced. He froze, however, soon thought of a comeback. It was a stupid comeback, but it was better than nothing.  
  
"W.Well maybe I'm not going to live here anymore!"  
  
"That's ridiculous. Where would you go? Where would you stay? Who would get you hot oil?" pressed Ikki.  
  
'. I can manage on my own. And wherever I would go, it would be a whole lot better than this dump!" said Metabee. He hadn't the slightest answer to any of the questions, but Ikki didn't have to know that.  
  
"That's it Metabee, I demand that you give me some respect! If you don't like it here so much, then maybe you should leave!" said Ikki, not being able to believe what he was saying.  
  
"Well fine! I will!" and at that, Metabee shoved Ikki out the way of the stairs and marched down them. A moment later Ikki could hear the front door being slammed on its hinges and winced as it did. What had he done?  
  
An hour later, Metabee walked throughout the clear night air. Still mumbling insults about Ikki and the way he treated Metabee. Who did Ikki think he was? Giving orders to Metabee like that.  
  
It had been four weeks since Metabee had been living with the Tenrios. Metabee admitted that he did like living there. He got hot meals, a warm blanket and enjoyed playing with their dog, Salty.  
  
The only thing Metabee didn't like was Ikki's attitude towards him. For some reason, Ikki seemed to have gotten the idea that Metabee was supposed to take orders from him. But what he didn't seem to know was that Metabee had a mind of his own. And serves him right for all the things he had done to him. Call me a piece of junk will he? Order me around like some Medabutler will he?  
  
Ten minutes later, Metabee looked up from the ground. He looked one way and then the other. Only then did he realize that he was completely, and absolutely, lost.  
  
"Uh, okay. Now where am I?" he didn't recognize the houses on this street, neither the sign on the pavement. Nor the graffiti on the brick walls. "I don't recognize anything here, what am I supposed to do now?  
  
Metabee panicked.  
  
"If I don't find out where I am, I might end up as a wandering Medabum,"  
  
Suddenly, Metabee could hear a faint voice in the park. At first it was hard to hear, however, soon it grew louder. The voice sounded as if it might belong to a female Medabot. It was beautiful, and yet, so sad. It had a yearning ring to it. Almost as if it drew Metabee towards the sound. Metabee followed it. Maybe he could ask for directions.  
  
However, one word in his thoughts gave him a clue to where he was. 'Park'. Ikki had taken him there before. Metabee didn't care; it was only thanks to that Medabot that he might just get home.  
  
Metabee ran towards the park and searched for the owner of the voice. Finally, once Metabee found the singing Medabot he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
There, sitting on the wall. Was the most beautiful Medabot that Metabee had ever seen. Her thin, red armor bathed in the moonlight. It was obvious what kind of Medabot she was, a FOX Medabot. Seriously, on her head were two metal, dark red fox-like ears, her armor was coated like a fox as well and her hands like the claws. But the biggest give away was the metal foxtail that swished behind her.  
  
Metabee was surprised to hear the female Medabot singing such a sad song while listening to a pair of headphones.  
  
Metabee took a step closer to the female, however, accidentally crushed a twig during the process. The Medabot immediately stopped singing and looked over her shoulder to see Metabee there. She had deep mauve eyes that traced to where Metabee was standing.  
  
"Oh, uh hey. Don't mind me, just wanted to say thank you," said Metabee nervously.  
  
"What for?" asked the confused female Medabot.  
  
"Well, I ran away from home. But then I wanted to go back. But I didn't know where I was. But when I heard your voice that led me here, I remembered this as a place where my Medafighter took me," explained Metabee, surprised he would say something like that to a complete stranger. The female Medabot kept looking at Metabee.  
  
"A Medafighter, it must be nice to have one," she commented.  
  
"Are you kidding? You get bossed around all day, you get no respect. You even have to get permission just to robattle! Man, I wish I didn't have a Medafighter to start with," said Metabee, remembering why he had run away in the first place.  
  
"Oh no, don't do that," she warned, jumping down from the wall. Only then did Metabee realize that for legs the Medabot had fox legs. Once it reached about two inches above her ankles the color went from normal red to a complete light brown.  
  
"Why not? I'd be a whole lot better off without him," declared Metabee.  
  
"Well then, why are you here wondering how to get back to him?" questioned the Medabot slyly.  
  
"Uh. well," Metabee looked back to her and finally gave up. "Okay, so maybe I wouldn't be better off without him. But what's so good about having one anyway?"  
  
"Well, a Medafighter is not only someone who tells you to do things, they're your friend. Medafighters are Medabots true friends. They tell you that everything will be okay even though they look their worst. And you never seem to be alone or scared with your Medafighter," she explained, her tone saddening.  
  
"Woah, you sound like you just lost your best friend," commented Metabee, walking over to her.  
  
"You could say that, but I'm fine really I am," she said, noticing how close Metabee was to her. "So what's your name stranger?"  
  
"Metabee's the name, Robattling's my game. You?" asked Metabee anxiously; glad he might get her name.  
  
"Foxfire," she answered.  
  
"So what's a fine and foxy Medabot like you, doin' in a park like this and at this time of night?" asked Metabee, hoping to lighten the conversation. His comments made Foxfire turn scarlet though.  
  
"Oh. Just relaxing in the moonlight, I like the peace," she explained, noticing Metabee's confused expression.  
  
"Is that so? And why were you singing such a sad song?" pressed Metabee.  
  
"It's just kind of the mood I'm in really," answered Foxfire. Again her tone saddened.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" this made Foxfire giggle.  
  
"You're a curious one aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't-," Metabee was soon cut off by a voice beyond the park wall and coming from Metabee him self.  
  
"Metabee! Metabee, where are you?!" yelled the voice. Metabee recognized it as Ikki's.  
  
"I'm guessing that's your Medafighter," said Foxfire. She could see that Metabee wasn't too happy about her guess. Her eyes formed in to a smiled again. "Go back to him, he's worried about you. I hope to see you around Metabee," at that, Foxfire jumped onto the park wall and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Hey wait! Come back!" Metabee yelled after Foxfire.  
  
"Metabee! There you are! I was so worried!" Metabee turned to see Ikki running towards him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so sorry for what I said. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Ikki." the words died on his lips, as he finally understood what Foxfire had said about Medafighters. "I'm sorry too Ikki," 


	2. Second Sights

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of its characters. I do however; own Foxfire and Akura.  
  
  
  
Three days later Ikki, Erika, and Metabee walked down the street to Henry's store, hoping to catch a bite.  
  
Metabee hadn't told anyone about how he had met Foxfire three nights before and didn't plan on anytime soon. Unfortunately, Metabee hadn't seen FoxFire since that faithful night. He was beginning to lose hope in ever seeing her again.  
  
"Wait, so you're saying that Metabee actually just left your house when you yelled at him?" pressed Erika, her eyes widening.  
  
"For the fifth time Erika, yes he actually left the house when I yelled at him. Now will you stop asking me that?" growled Ikki impatiently.  
  
"Sorry, but it's just that I've never heard of anybody's Medabot walking out on them!" Explained Erika. There was a pause from her for a few seconds, then finally, " So he actually-  
  
"YES!" yelled Ikki and Metabee in unison.  
  
"By the way Metabee, who were you talking to when you had left the house?" asked Ikki curiously.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ikki kept running and running on the sidewalk, crying out into his Meda- watch. "Metabee? Metabee, where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, Ikki came to a stop in front on the park gates. There stood Metabee with his back to Ikki while another Medabot jumped over the brick wall.  
  
"Metabee!"  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Metabee looked up from the pavement, not sure how to answer.  
  
"Well, I-" Metabee was soon cut off when a gleaming red fire truck zipped past the trio and went off to Main Street. They all ran ahead and heard it screech to a halt when it came to an apartment completely engulfed in flames.  
  
"Oh man, look at that! Let's go check it out! This is exactly what us journalists crave for!" yelled Erika as she ran down the road to the fire truck. Ikki ran with her to the fire truck as well.  
  
Metabee was just about to run after them, when he saw a Medabot leap from lamppost to roof and roof to lamppost. Her agility was amazing and her movements were swift and smooth.  
  
She had thin red armor and a long foxtail trailed behind her. She was a fox Medabot and her eyes glinted with determination.  
  
Metabee only saw her for a few seconds, but that was all the time he needed to realize that Foxfire was heading towards the flaming apartment.  
  
"Foxfire.?" Metabee raced along with Foxfire, hoping he might be able to keep up with her. But it was hard; her fox legs gave her the advantage because she was able to leap not only so high but also at controlled speed.  
  
Foxfire beat Metabee, Ikki, and even Erika the journalist to the fire. She used her tail to grab on to a lamppost and swing her self on to the roof of the flaming apartment.  
  
"Woh! Who's that Medabot? And what's it doing on the building?" questioned Erika.  
  
" I don't know, but I hope she knows what she's doing!" answered Ikki just as amazed as Erika. Metabee ran up to Ikki and then looked up to see Foxfire on the roof.  
  
" No. I've got to go help her!" At that, Metabee ran under the safety ribbons and into the building. Ikki noticed this and nearly fell back in surprise. "Metabee! Come back!"  
  
Metabee didn't hear him; he was already in the building and had started up the stairs. Maybe if he were lucky, he'd be able to reach Foxfire and help her out.  
  
Foxfire ran to the edge of the roof and looked along the wall. A window not so far from where Foxfire was standing was open. Inside she could hear a faint cry from the window. A child must've still been in the building.  
  
Foxfire jumped down to a nearby balcony and stood on the railing. As soon as she got a good balance, she jumped to the window. Unfortunately, her hands missed the window.  
  
Metabee was in the room where the balcony had been and stared wide eyed from where Foxfire had been standing.  
  
" Foxfire!" Metabee sprinted to the balcony, ignoring the flames that licked his metal tin pet. Once he got there he looked down to the ground. Nothing but people staring up from the ground. No Foxfire. No Foxfire?  
  
Metabee looked over to the window Foxfire had been aiming for and there she was. Her tail clutched on to the sill tightly, but it didn't look like she would be able to hold on much longer.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll pull you up!" yelled Metabee. Foxfire looked up and only saw Metabee run back into the flaming apartment.  
  
"Metabee?"  
  
"Metabee!? GET DOWN FROM THERE!" screamed Ikki from the ground. He'd tried getting in before but one of the Firemen had stopped him and had told him to stay back.  
  
Erika began tiptoeing near the red fire truck with camera in hand until she was stopped by one of the firemen like Ikki.  
  
"I'm sorry miss but you can't go in any farther," he explained pushing her back to Ikki.  
  
"But I'm a reporter!"  
  
Back up, Metabee ran into the room where Foxfire still hung from the window. Metabee was just about to when he heard a cry beside him. Metabee looked in surprise and found a small child no older than five years.  
  
"HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed the child. Tears were streaming down his face as he cried. "MOMMA!"  
  
"Hey, hey. It's okay I'm going to get you down in a minute just hold on would yeah?" coaxed Metabee. But a minute was too late, flames were now spreading along the floor and began to lick the walls and engulf the furniture.  
  
Suddenly, almost as if the flames knew exactly where the toddler was, the flames glided on the floor to the child's direction. Just when the child was about to be struck by the fire, Metabee held him up and ran over to the window.  
  
" Don't worry Foxfire! I got yeah!" Metabee slid his metal hand along Foxfire's long tail until it reached the metal cord that held it in and clutched it tightly. "C'mon, up you get!" Metabee struggled to pull her up with his one hand, but one hand wouldn't do.  
  
"What is Metabee doing?" thought Ikki curiously.  
  
"Metabee, it's okay! Get the kid out; I'll be fine! Let go!" commanded Foxfire. But Metabee wouldn't let go. He let his stubborn personality get the best of him and held on more tightly to the tail. "Metabee, let go!" Foxfire didn't have a choice. She began squirming her tail around and wriggling it about to get out of Metabee's grip.  
  
Metabee was beginning to lose his grip. The tail was starting to slide through his fingers. Metabee grunted and tried to get another grab at Foxfire's tail, but it was too late. Foxfire's tail fell through Metabee's hand and she fell to the ground below.  
  
Metabee didn't have time to yell because the fire was now out stretching to him and the child as if it were a hand.  
  
"Uh.oh." at first, Metabee thought that this might have been the end. The flames were now only a few inches away. Beside Metabee, the child cried more loudly now and was still calling for his mother. "Well, I guess this is the end. I guess I'm never gonna get to go to the World Robattling Championship. I'm sorry for everything I said to you Ikki. I'm sorry I'll never be able to say that to you-,"  
  
"Don't be saying your prayers yet Metabee,"  
  
Metabee looked up and saw Foxfire at the door and couldn't believe his eyes. There wasn't a scratch on her, as if there weren't even any flames and as if she hadn't even fallen through Metabee's hands. But it was impossible; then again maybe her armor was immune to fire or something.  
  
" Foxfire?"  
  
" C'mon, I'll help you out!" Foxfire ran over to Metabee and the child but Metabee grabbed her hand instead.  
  
" Oh no you don't! This time, I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not!" at that, Metabee ran over to the window again. "Ikki!"  
  
Ikki was still on the ground, worried sick about Metabee. Why wasn't he out yet? Why had he gone in the first place? And who was that Medabot he had been trying to help?  
  
Ikki asked these questions over and over again until he heard Metabee's voice come out of his Medawatch.  
  
"Ikki!"  
  
"Metabee? Are you okay?" asked Ikki worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine! But I won't be if you don't help me!"  
  
" What do I have to do?"  
  
"I need you to transport me some legs! I'm gonna jump and I've got some stuff with me!" explained Metabee. Ikki's eyes went wide  
  
" WHAT?!!" "Don't worry I know what I'm doing," kinda but not really. Ikki was still a little worried but tried the idea anyway.  
  
"Transport legs!" Ikki aimed his Medawatch up into the building and a beam of light traced itself to Metabee's lower half.  
  
Now instead of having yellow and silver legs, Metabee had brown and white and it looked like he might be wearing a dress.  
  
" Aw man, he just HAD to transport these legs," Metabee looked over to Foxfire and decided to just go with the flow. "Hang on tight!" Metabee held Foxfire in his arms while Foxfire held the child tightly. Metabee stepped onto the windowsill and took a big breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Foxfire. Metabee looked down into Foxfire's beautiful mauve eyes.  
  
" The question is, are you ready for the ride of your life?"  
  
" You bet I am!" Metabee's eyes went wide. How could she be so calm?  
  
Metabee turned back to the front of him and closed his eyes. He then bent his legs and allowed his feet to spring off of the sill and leave the ground. Metabee could hear the child still crying and the buzz of the crowds below. He could hear gasps from the ground and yells to be careful. He even heard Ikki half-yelling and half-crying to tell him to stop and go back. But even if Metabee had wanted to go back, he was much too far to just turn around and go back to the windowsill.  
  
Finally, Metabee opened his brilliant green eyes again and yelled out as the ground started getting closer. He bent his legs again, ready to land and come back to the Earth.  
  
"YEAH YEAH!"  
  
His feet touched the ground. It was hard. When jumping from such a high distance, it was hard enough to just stand.  
  
"OW OW OW-," Metabee then realized that not only are there tons of people watching him and looking at, but also notices that Foxfire was looking at him as well. Metabee silenced him self and strained to smile.  
  
"Metabee, are you okay?" Metabee looked up to see Ikki who had ran over to him with Erika following him.  
  
"My baby! Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" A woman who looked like she had been crying for the last half hour and with singe marks all over her clothes ran over to Metabee who was still holding Foxfire who was still holding the child. Foxfire looked at the child and lifted her arms up for the woman to take him. "Oh thank you! Really, how can I repay you?"  
  
" Well, how about-," Metabee looked and saw the crowd and Foxfire staring at him again. Metabee sighed before saying, "No thanks necessary ma'am."  
  
" Metabee! What did you think you were doing?! You' could've been scrap metal!" yelled Ikki who was right in front Metabee.  
  
"You don't have to yell!"  
  
"Sorry, but still! It's not like you to run off like. okay so maybe it is like you but STILL! You had no right to!"  
  
"Can't I just help crying children and beautiful Medabots when they're in need?!" Ikki blinked while Foxfire's cheeks flushed.  
  
"'Beautiful Medabots'?"  
  
"Uh, yeah! 'Beautiful Medabots'! You got a problem with that?" stuttered Metabee while going just as red as Foxfire.  
  
"Sounds like Metabee's got a girl friend," commented Erika slyly.  
  
"What? That's impossible! Medabots can't have girlfriends," claims Ikki.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what do you call that?" Erika then dramatically points at Foxfire who is still in Metabee's arms. Foxfire looks in surprise at the finger.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not Metabee's girlfriend. Just an acquaintance," Foxfire explained. Unfortunately, Metabee groaned. Foxfire then realized that Metabee must've really had feelings for her. Her guilt crossed her and then she finished off by saying, "Though I must admit, I did enjoy the comment about 'beautiful Medabots'," Metabee then looked happy again.  
  
"What? There's no way Metabee can have a girlfriend!" Comments Ikki.  
  
"Excuse me? And why is it so hard to believe that I could have a girlfriend?" yelled Metabee angrily.  
  
"But I'm not-" Foxfire tried to interrupt but got cut off by Ikki.  
  
"You're stubborn, insensitive, mean, and not to mention a clunker!"  
  
"What?! Why I oughta knock you out and take you to the scrap heap right now and then we would see whose the clunker!" Metabee took a step forward and is about a foot away from Ikki. But since Metabee was still holding Foxfire, her head was pushed into Ikki's stomach.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that Medabot we saw earlier who raced to the fire, fell out of the window and landed perfectly then went back inside? Are you?" piped up Erika earnestly.  
  
" What?!" Said Ikki and Metabee in perfect unison. The whole crowd heard what Erika had said and turned to stare at Foxfire.  
  
"Well, actually. Uh, he he," Foxfire laughed nervously and held one side of her head. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of its characters. I do however, own Foxfire and Akura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
  
  
  
  
We return to see Metabee, Foxfire, Ikki, Erika, and Henry at Henry's store. Foxfire had finally confessed that she had been able to land perfectly and go back into the apartment. Now, it was the question of her Medafighter.  
  
"So Foxfire, how did it feel to help save a crying five- year-old boy from a burning building with your new love, Metabee?" Presses Erika with a notebook and pencil in her hand.  
  
"But he's not my love! I only met him three days ago and until today I haven't seen him since," Foxfire explained.  
  
"Sure," said Erika sarcastically while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute, three nights ago? That's the same time Metabee ran away!" Said Ikki. It now made perfect sense. "So that's who you were talking to before I found you. You were talking to Foxfire!"  
  
"So? I don't have to tell you everything,"  
  
"Hey wait a sec. Haven't I seen you before?" piped up Henry.  
  
  
  
Foxfire paused before saying, "Maybe,"  
  
  
  
"Hey, yeah! I have seen you before! You belong to Akura Yukienata don't you?"  
  
  
  
"…Yes,"  
  
  
  
"So where is Akura? I haven't seen her for a while,"  
  
  
  
"I-In…. In the hospital." Everyone looked at Foxfire with sympathy.  
  
  
  
"Oh man. Foxfire, I'm sorry," Metabee walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Foxfire looked up and her eyes were slightly tearing.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine. Really I am," Foxfire tried to do her best to lighten the mood. "Anyway, I better get going now. It was nice seeing you again Metabee. And it was a pleasure meeting all of you," and at that, Foxfire walked out of the store and left to go… wherever she was going.  
  
  
  
"Wow, that was sad. But it'll sure make a great story!" Erika immediately started scribbling down notes with her pencil.  
  
  
  
"Erika!" Ikki looked at her like she had no heart and looked to Metabee. "Metabee, maybe we should go see her Medafighter and see if she really is in the hospital," he suggested.  
  
  
  
"Good idea! Should I get flowers?" asked Metabee, hoping for some advice.  
  
  
  
"Uh, sure! Why not?" Ikki laughed nervously while Henry and Erika looked at him deadpan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The scene turns to Ikki and Metabee walking into the hospital lobby. Metabee has a big bouquet of red roses and strolls up to the counter. Unfortunately, he was too short to ask the secretary anything so Ikki had to do it.  
  
  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" The secretary looks up from a House And Home magazine and looks at Ikki.  
  
  
  
"Can I help you?" Her tone is dry and deadpan; her voice is just the same.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you had seen a Medabot named Foxfire come in here lately? I think her Medafighter might've been in an accident. I think her name's Akura," Ikki wasn't exactly the best at remembering things so all he could do was go blunt.  
  
  
  
"Oh you must mean that Fox Medabot Foxfire. The one who's never lost a Robattle?" The woman's voice goes up slightly, as if interested in what they had to say.  
  
  
  
"Never lost? I don't know about that but I do know that her name is Foxfire," Ikki was surprised that a Medabot like her would Robattle, and win at that point.  
  
  
  
"Up the hall, three stairs to you left, take the elevator to your right to the third floor, then go north for about twenty paces, take two rights then go fifty meters past a candy machine you'll see on your right, and then go to room 107. You can't miss it," both Ikki and Metabee stared at her amazed.  
  
  
  
"Uh, could you please tell us if there's a shortcut?" Ikki asked politely, making his eyes go all big and googly like a baby. The secretary couldn't help but fall for it.  
  
  
  
"Oh… Take the elevator to your left and take it the sixth floor. There'll be a door to your right that'll say 107, you can't miss it,"  
  
  
  
"Thank you!" Ikki and Metabee ran off to the elevator and punched the numbers to make sure they went to the sixth floor. Old fifties music began to play and Ikki had no choice but to cover his ears. Metabee just plain shut off his sound sensors.  
  
  
  
Two mind splitting minutes later, Ikki and Metabee emerged from the elevator and walked off to room number 107. Metabee first knocked on the door and opened it right after. His bright green eyes peered into the hospital room.  
  
  
  
It looked like a normal hospital room. At the back of the room was a balcony and where the shades were closed. On the right side of the room was a desk with some papers and even a red Peppercat Medabot plushy was laying on the desk.  
  
  
  
Metabee looked over to the other side of the room and saw a hospital bed with a twelve-year-old girl in it who had flaming red hair and pale white skin lying there motionless.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! THERE'S A DEAD PERSON IN HERE!!!" screamed out a freaked Metabee who then hid behind Ikki. Ikki's eyes went wide with fright and looked over to the supposedly dead girl. He then let out a sigh of relief when he saw her.  
  
  
  
"Metabee! She's not dead; she's just unconscious. And never say 'dead' in a hospital!" explained Ikki.  
  
  
  
"Well excuse me for never seeing an unconscious person!"  
  
  
  
"Metabee?" Metabee and Ikki turned around to see Foxfire standing there with a confused expression on her face.  
  
  
  
"Hey Foxfire!"  
  
  
  
"What brings you here?" asked Foxfire politely.  
  
  
  
"Well I thought I'd buy some flowers for your Medafighter. You know, kinda like a 'Get Well Present"," he explained.  
  
  
  
"Oh how kind of you. Thank you very much, I'm sure she'll enjoy looking at them once she awakes," Metabee handed the flowers to Foxfire and Foxfire smelt them. "They're beautiful Metabee," however, one flower hadn't bloomed yet. Foxfire noticed it and suddenly, her eyes began to glow. Only Ikki noticed this because Metabee was still looking at Foxfire's Medafighter a little doubtfully about she not being dead. Foxfire's eyes were directed to the single closed flower and slowly, slowly, the flower began to bloom and open up to the light of Foxfire's eyes.  
  
  
  
Holy Medarolly! What's with this Medabot? Thought Ikki who looked dumbstruck. Metabee looked back to Foxfire again and asked,  
  
  
  
"So Foxfire, is that your Medafighter?" He pointed to the figure in the bed and Foxfire looked over his shoulder to see.  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's Akura. She's been out for a few weeks now," Foxfire's tone saddened once again.  
  
  
  
"How did it happen?" Questioned Metabee again.  
  
  
  
"Metabee!" Ikki looked disapproving of Metabee. Foxfire noticed this.  
  
  
  
"No, it's okay. You see; we were walking in this park when…  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Foxfire and Akura were walking through the same park that Metabee and Foxfire had met. Akura's eyes are a brilliant blue and her red hair is held in a blue headband.  
  
  
  
"So, Foxfire, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the zoo and check out the fox-" Akura is suddenly cut off when a boy with slightly long black hair and deep mauve eyes and dressed in one of those swank private school outfits walks up to her.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, are you Akura Yukienata?" asked the boy politely.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Answered and asked Akura.  
  
  
  
"My name is Koji and I have heard that you're quite the Medafighter. I was wondering if you would like to Robattle me and my Sumilidon," explained Koji.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sure. But how about later? See I was just about-" Koji's face suddenly turned hard.  
  
  
  
"No, you shall Robattle me now! That is, if you're not scared of me" Akura was shocked at how rude he was. But sighed nevertheless and turned to Foxfire.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Foxfire looks like we'll have to see the exhibit another time," but Foxfire wasn't sad at all.  
  
  
  
"That's okay Akura. I'm not gonna stand for him calling us scared!" Both smiled with determination. Akura looked back to Koji and said,  
  
  
  
"Koji, I accept your challenge!" Koji smiled.  
  
  
  
"Excellent, you made the right decision Akura. Transport, Sumilidon!" And at that, a beam of light is aimed directly between the two Medafighters and out came a yellow Medabot with Pincers and such on his arm.  
  
  
  
Foxfire walked towards the Sumilidon and began to look at it from such and such angles. She was doing this until Koji came up to Sumilidon and placed a gold Medal in the back compartment of Sumilidon. Suddenly, a dark green portion of the upper half of Sumilidon's face where I guess the eyes are lights up with life. Sumilidon stands up and faces Foxfire with the same determined look in his face.  
  
  
  
"Good, I now declare this match a submission match between Akura's Foxfire and Koji's Sumilidon. And I shall act as referee, me, Mr. Referee so no one will get hurt." Everyone looks over to a little kid's sandbox and out comes Mr. Referee, covered in sand.  
  
  
  
"Alright, let's get this party started!" Yells Akura while smiling. "Koji, would you like to go first?" she asks while using her hands as if displaying something.  
  
  
  
"I will. Sumilidon, ram the Medabot and try to keep her on the ground!" Koji yells through his Medawatch. As soon as it is said, Sumilidon races up to Foxfire and bends down a little so his head is facing her stomach.  
  
  
  
"Foxfire, you know to do!" Foxfire nods at the supposed command of Akura. She turns back to Sumilidon and just as he is about to hit her, she jumps up and only high enough so she can hit him in the back, do a front flip in the air and land perfectly on the ground behind Sumilidon.  
  
  
  
Sumilidon himself was knocked into the ground by Foxfire's kick and lands into the ground, leaving his guard down.  
  
  
  
Koji himself is surprised at what had just happened, but he doesn't give up and turns back to his Medawatch.  
  
  
  
"Sumilidon, get up and get her with your pincer attack (I'm not sure if Sumilidon actually has this attack, I just thought I might as well use those pincers on his head for something.)  
  
  
  
"Right," calls out the crackled voice of Sumilidon. He uses his hands to push his head out of the ground and is soon back up and facing Foxfire. He bends down yet again and carefully aims his pincers at Foxfire, but instead of running forward this time; the pincers on his head shoot out like one big claw and are sent towards Foxfire.  
  
  
  
"Now Foxfire, those pincers are heat targets. If you can lower the heat around your body, then they might not be able to follow you anymore. When that happens, they'll get confused and should just explode wherever," Akura explains the strategy to Foxfire. Foxfire understands perfectly and immediately raises her arms and the air around her glows with a red aura. She closes her mauve eyes and concentrates hard on her task, blocking out the pincers, Mr. Referee, and everything else around her. Foxfire's tail soon rises in the air and almost as if on cue, the air around her goes below fifty degrees.  
  
  
  
The pincers are only inches away from Foxfire's stomach, but are too confused too sense where she is. Foxfire's eyes shoot open and she leaps out of the way of the blast. The pincers, too confused to know what to do, explode right where she had been.  
  
  
  
Koji and Sumilidon stare dumbstruck at what had just happened. Akura smiles triumphantly, and now goes for the offensive approach.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Foxfire, it's our turn. Try using your Ultima shock attack and see how Sumilidon can handle it," commands Akura.  
  
  
  
"You got it!" Once again, Foxfire raises her arms and closes her arms with concentration. The aura glow comes back and everything almost seems like De ja vu. Koji is still standing there, confused out of his mind.  
  
  
  
" 'Ultima shock attack'? There's no such attack! You're bluffing Akura!" Yells Koji. Akura only smiles.  
  
  
  
"You think I'm lying, Koji? It's just a little thing I got from science class," she explains. Koji's face-hardens.  
  
  
  
"Sumilidon, it takes Foxfire a little while to gain enough energy for he attack. Try and bring her down with everything you've got!"  
  
  
  
"Right," Sumilidon raises his left arm and aims at Foxfire and her little glowing aura. He then begins to shoot at it with full force, but only finds the shots to be deflected.  
  
  
  
"What? This can't be happening! How is that possible?" cries out Koji from the sidelines.  
  
  
  
"Easy," states Akura as if it were obvious. "That light around her body is like an energy shield from all other attacks so she can power up in safety," she explains.  
  
  
  
"Done," announces Foxfire. Her arms then aim towards Sumilidon who is still speechless from his earlier attack. "Tsunami Attack!," An out from her hands appear a gush of water streaming out by the gallons and right towards Sumilidon. The water completely engulfs him, while spraying a little onto Koji.  
  
  
  
"What? Hey? Patooee! I thought the Ultima Shock attack would be made of electricity! Not water!" Claims Koji.  
  
  
  
But Akura only shakes her head as if she's ashamed of him. "Koji, Koji, Koji. What exactly makes electricity stronger?  
  
  
  
"U… Um. Conductors?" He suggests, a little confused.  
  
  
  
"Good boy!" Akura cries out like a little Kindergarten teacher. "And what did I just spray you with?"  
  
  
  
"Uh…Oh! What? Why you!?" yells Koji, now understanding Akura's strategy.  
  
  
  
"Foxfire, do you have enough juice for one more element?" cuts off Akura.  
  
  
  
"Of course! I'm only getting warmed up! Or should I say, SHOCKED up?" answers a confident Foxfire while raising arms YET again. A now yellow aura of light surrounds her body and little bolts of lightning appear now and then.  
  
  
  
"Grr…Hmph. You'll regret telling me your strategy Akura!" boasts a confident Koji. "Sumilidon! Use your disrupter beam!" he commands.  
  
  
  
"Right," calls out the cackled voice of the yellow Medabot. And now it's his turn for an aura to surround him, only his is green. Akura raises her eyebrows slightly to the command, then it comes to her. Disrupter beam.  
  
  
  
"Foxfire! Stop your attack!" but it's too late. The electricity has already been built up and has been shot forth towards Sumilidon. However, it doesn't go far. The aura of light stops it in its tracks, and then sends it back to Foxfire. Akura stares in horror but then stares in anger. "No! I won't let it happen again!"  
  
  
  
Foxfire stares at the electricity being sent forth, then holds up her arms, hoping to shield the attack. "No! I won't let it happen again!" Foxfire hears her Medafighter from behind her and then opens her eyes to see what exactly is going on. And there, standing in front of her, is Akura. Holding her arms and looks as if she tries to shield Foxfire from the attack  
  
  
  
"Akura! What are you doing?" Foxfire attempts to pull down her Medafighter, but only finds her to fall on top of Foxfire.  
  
  
  
End on Flashback.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that's how it happened," stated Foxfire sadly. She looks up to fin Metabee and Ikki crying their eyes out.  
  
  
  
"So SAD," sobs Metabee.  
  
  
  
"Poor Akura!" replies Ikki 


	4. A Heart Ache

1  
  
2  
  
3 Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, or any of its characters. I do own Foxfire and Akura. No more, no less…when it comes to the story.  
  
Ikki and Metabee sat at the kitchen table, both with thoughts roaming through their heads about Foxfire.  
  
There's gotta be SOME way I can make Foxfire feel better about her Medafighter. There's just gotta be! Thought Metabee, almost annoyed now.  
  
Who would've thought that a Medabot like Foxfire would actually ROBATTLE? I mean, she just seems way too peaceful to even look like she wants to fight. And never lost? So she's won EVERY single match? That's just too much. And what was with that flower? Thought Ikki, still thinking about Foxfire's skills in a Robattle, not to mention the flower that had bloomed in front of his eyes.  
  
"I've got it!" yelled Metabee, now standing on his chair with his fists in the air as if claiming victory.  
  
"What are you talking about Metabee?" asked Ikki curiously. "And get off the chair. You know how mad my mom gets when you stand on the furniture,"  
  
Metabee continued to stand and looked over to Ikki, though not hearing the last part of his sentence. "Let's let Foxfire live with us!"  
  
"Wha, what?" Ikki fell out of his chair in surprise and quickly stood up again. "Metabee, there's no way she can stay with us! My parents would never agree to it!"  
  
"Oh I get it. You just can't handle that I've got a good idea AND a girlfriend, unlike you. So you won't even let me ever see her again. Well thanks for NOTHING!" Metabee put up his metallic arm to cover his eyes as if crying.  
  
"Metabee, it's not like that. It's just that I don't think we could actually AFFORD another person living here," Ikki coaxed, hoping for Metabee to calm down.  
  
"That's okay. I can share my things with her," stated Metabee as if it were simple.  
  
"Metabee…" the words died on Ikki's lips and just couldn't see why Foxfire COULDN'T stay. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Oh all right. She can stay,"  
  
"Yes! All right! I'm gonna go now and tell Foxfire the good news!" and at that, he was out of the house and running on the street.  
  
Ikki dug his hands in his pockets and turned towards the living room. Maybe some TV would help. Until.  
  
"Uh, Ikki," Metabee was at the front door looking at Ikki. "Where's the hospital again?"  
  
The scene fades and then goes on again to find Ikki and Metabee standing at Foxfire's hospital room.  
  
"Now you wait out here and I'll go in and tell Foxfire," Metabee explained, as if it were a strategy lesson.  
  
"Whatever," said Ikki effortlessly. Not really caring anymore.  
  
"Good," Metabee took in a deep breath and knocked on the wooden hospital door. No answer. Metabee knocked again patiently. Still no answer. Metabee let out his first breath and took in another. Then reached out for the brass knob and opened the door him self.  
  
Metabee peeked into the hospital dorm and stepped in. Nothing much had really changed from the last time he had been in here. The balcony was still there and the desk was still at the front of the room with the same Peppercat plushy on it in the exact same position. Metabee's green eyes slid over to the right and there was the same red headed teenage girl with the same pale look on her face. But no Foxfire. Just like last time.  
  
"Hey! What gives! I had this so perfectly planned out and then she's not even here! Ah man!" Metabee turned around with his eyes to the ground to look even angrier when he walked right into someone. His eyes shot up and gazed into a pair of mauve glowing eyes. He then realized he was in full contact with Foxfire. Their metallic faces were touching and their eyes are gazing into the other's.  
  
Foxfire's whole face went red (not that it isn't already) with embarrassment and she took a step back. "Oh, Metabee. I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone else was here except for Akura. Please, forgive me,"  
  
"Forgive you? I was in heaven! But that's not the point," Metabee stated now going red. " I wanted to know, well it's your choice of course, but, I was wondering…"  
  
"Yes Metabee?" Foxfire took a step forward, bringing her face only inches away from Metabee's. Now normally, Metabee would've been yelling like heck for someone being in his private space, but since it was Foxfire's eyes who looking into his. Since it was Foxfire's fox-like face, which was only a few inches away from his, he was… 'In heaven' as he would put it but couldn't really find the words for it.  
  
"I… I… I was wondering…. I was wondering…I was wondering if you would like to… like to…"  
  
Ikki stood outside of the hospital dorm impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. Metabee had been in there long enough to have PROPOSED to Foxfire. What the heck was he doing? Ikki sighed in grief and took a step inside the room. He could hear Metabee stuttering like mad.  
  
"Looks like it's Ikki to the rescue," said Ikki under his breath. He poked his head inside and didn't bother taking a look around him. "Metabee wants to know if you want to live with us!" Ikki yelled then drew his head out from the doorway. "Huh?" Ikki's eyes went wide and then took another peek inside.  
  
Metabee had only been about two inches away from Foxfire's face. HAD been. As in not anymore. Now Foxfire was looking in Ikki's direction with wide eyes of shock and amazement. Behind Foxfire was a …err… 'Pissed' off looking Metabee. Fists clenched, eyes glaring, steam coming out off Rocket launchers.  
  
"Uh-oh,"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM I WAS GONNA SAY IT RIGHT THEN AND THERE AND THEN YOU JUST RUINED OUR MOMENT! NOW I KNOW YOU'RE JEALOUS OF ME! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Metabee began to pant from all the yelling, but was still glaring at Ikki. Ikki however, had had enough.  
  
"Metabee you were stuttering like heck and I didn't feel like waiting when I was 80 for you to finally invite Foxfire so I might've as well said it for you!"  
  
"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me for wanting to cherish a moment Mr.Icouldn'tgetagirlfriendevenifitried!"  
  
"That's it Metabee! I demand you give me some respect! I built you and gave you life and this is how you repay me? By mouthing off? What's your problem?"  
  
"YOU are my problem! For some reason, you think that I have to obey your every command! Well guess what, I ain't your slave!"  
  
"Medabots are SUPPOSED to obey their Medafighters! You are my-"  
  
"I'm not YOUR Medabot, I'm my own Medabot! How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
"And how many times do I have to tell you that you ARE my Medabot? I paid for you, I built you, and I gave you life. What more do I have to do to make you respect me?"  
  
"How about not giving me orders 24-7 and letting me do things on my own?"  
  
"No way! That's what Medabots are made for! Their made to obey their Medafighters!"  
  
"No they're not!" piped up Foxfire.  
  
"What?!" both Metabee and Ikki said in unison, looking at Foxfire incredulously.  
  
"I said that Medabots aren't made to obey their Medafighters," repeated and explained Foxfire calmly.  
  
"See? I told y-"  
  
"They're meant to be friends and get along with their Medafighters," finished Foxfire.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"I think what you both want is the exact same thing,"  
  
"Then why doesn't Metabee obey me? That's all I want!" explained Ikki impatiently.  
  
"If Ikki wants to lay off a me and quit giving me orders he sure has a weird way a showin' it," Metabee folded his arms and turned away from Ikki.  
  
"You both want respect, don't you?" Foxfire asked them both. Both Ikki and Metabee looked up in surprise and turned to Foxfire.  
  
"I… I guess so," stuttered Ikki.  
  
"I never looked at it that way," said Metabee in complete amazement.  
  
"That's because you two are always too busy arguing to notice what you REALLY want. Metabee," Foxfire turned to Metabee," you want Ikki to realize that you're more than just a Medabot; you have a mind of your own too. Don't you? And Ikki," Foxfire then faced Ikki," you want Metabee listen to you and not mouth off, don't you?" explained Foxfire, almost feeling like a psychiatrist.  
  
"Y'know. You're absolutely right," announced Ikki while putting his fist in his other hand.  
  
"You're not only beautiful, you're smart too!" said Metabee while giving Foxfire a hug.  
  
"Oh, well… I'm not THAT smart," said a scarlet Foxfire.  
  
"Anyways, do you?" asked Metabee with an anxious look in his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Do I what?" Foxfire asked confused.  
  
"Y'know, do you want to live with us?" explained Metabee.  
  
"Oh! Oh… Oh I just don't know Metabee. I think I'd just be in the way. Not that I wouldn't like to live with you. It's just that I'd feel more comfortable here, y'know? I'd feel better if I knew how Akura was doing time to time if you know what I mean. Do you?" Foxfire walked over to Metabee to see if he did. It was hard to tell. His head was down and he was looking at the ground.  
  
"Y… yeah. I know what yea mean. Was worth a try though. Well, I'll see yea later," before Foxfire could get a look at his face, he was walking to the hospital door, still staring at the ground.  
  
"Metabee, please. I didn't mean to hurt your feel-"  
  
"No, no I'm fine. I'm okay. Oh, by the way, I hope Akura gets better," Metabee waved to Foxfire and meant to go for the door. However, realized the door was actually closed too late. His head slammed right into it, though he didn't seem to really notice it. He merely opened the door and walked out, his head still low.  
  
"Metabee…" the words died on Foxfire's speakers and she slid down on the floor. "I'm so, so sorry,"  
  
  
  
The next day Ikki woke up and raised his arms in a yawn. He was hoping today would be better than yesterday. Metabee hadn't spoke since they had been at the hospital and hadn't even eaten anything. Ikki peered over to the edge of his bed, expecting to see Metabee lying there asleep. But instead, all there was was a pair of sheets with not a single wrinkle through them  
  
"Huh? Where's Metabee?" asked Ikki in surprise. He pulled out his blankets and ran out into the hall. He skidded to a halt in the kitchen and found Metabee all right. But this was a Metabee he didn't know. A depressed \ sulking Metabee. He sat on a stool at the counter, his head in his one arm on the counter while the other drew fingers with its index finger.  
  
"Uh, hey… Metabee," said Ikki cautiously. Metabee only sighed and kept on drawing circles.  
  
"Are, uh… you okay?" Ikki tiptoed over to Metabee and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Um fine," said Metabee with a depressed tone all over him, still drawing circles.  
  
"Oookay. Well I'm gonna go call Erika and be right back okay?" Ikki didn't wait for an answer but did catch another sigh. He raced over to the phone and began punching in digits to Erika's number. He waited three rings before a voice came into the line.  
  
"Hello?" asked the voice.  
  
"Hey Erika its Ikki," answered Ikki.  
  
"Ikki? What's wrong? You don't sound all that great,"  
  
"I'm fine but Metabee's the one who isn't great. He's totally depressed from yesterday. Do you think you could come over and help me with him?" pleaded Ikki. He was DEFINITELY going to need back up.  
  
"Uh sure. I guess I could,"  
  
"Great. Thanks," Ikki hung up the phone and ran upstairs to take a shower.  
  
"So you say that he's depressed because Foxfire-MmMph?" Erika was interrupted by Ikki's hand on her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh!" said Ikki with one finger up to his lips. "Don't even say her name!" Erika nodded and rephrased her question.  
  
"So you're saying that Metabee's depressed because you-know-who turned down Metabee's offer to live with you guys?" she asked while poking Metabee with a pencil.  
  
"Yeah. And he's been like that ever since we got back from the hospital. I don't think he even got any sleep last night," answered Ikki.  
  
"Well I don't know Ikki. However…" said Erika thoughtfully. "Why not take it to the source?"  
  
"The what?" asked Ikki with no idea what Erika was talking about.  
  
"Why not get you-know-who to come over here?" she explained.  
  
"Oh! Wait, are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, wouldn't it make Metabee even more depressed?"  
  
"No way. From what you've told me, Metabee would jump at the chance! This is going to be great!" Erika pulled out her camera from her overalls and took a few snap shots of Metabee… STILL drawing circles.  
  
"Erika?! What do you think you're doing?" Ikki snatched the camera away and looked at Erika disappointedly.  
  
"What? I'm going to need at least a FEW shots for the before section," explained Erika as if it were simple.  
  
"What? What "Before Section"? What are you talking about?" Ikki asked in utter confusement.  
  
"For the PAPER! Duh! I just HAVE to get this for the school paper! Hey! What are you-" Erika attempted to grab back her camera from Ikki but was too late. He had already opened up the film compartment and emptied out the film.  
  
"You're NOT making a newspaper article about Medabee's depression!" stated Ikki. "Anyways, we gotta get to the hospital and make sure Foxfire will come."  
  
"Oh, fine. Can I at least have my camera back" Erika held out her hand impatiently, waiting for her camera.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not giving it back 'till you go home," Ikki shoved the camera in his pockets and smiled triumphantly. "Now let's go," 


	5. Foxfire takes a stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters. I still have no idea who really does own Medabots but I'll keep looking. I own Foxfire and Akura AND Arachnid.  
  
  
  
Foxfire sat patiently in the chair next to Akura's bed while staring at the floor. She kept feeling guilty about yesterday with Metabee and how he had wanted her to live with him. How could she have been so selfish? All Metabee had wanted was her to live with him and she had refused. She could just visit Akura each day and still live happily with Metabee while at the same time knowing that her Medafighter would be fine.  
  
That's it. I'm going to do it. I'll call Metabee and tell him that I've changed my mind and I'll live with him. That is, if he'll still want to talk to me. Oh! What if he's mad when I call? What if he doesn't even speak to me? Oh dear, what have I done? Oh well. I don't know his number anyway. Foxfire's plan backfired right in her mind and she continued to stare at the floor.  
  
A knock at the door caught Foxfire's attention and almost made her jump.  
  
"Metabee? Is that you?" she asked hopefully. Maybe he wasn't mad after all.  
  
"No, just the janitor," answered a low voice. A fully-grown man with weird looking sunglasses and two gold antennas pointing out of his head opened the door. If that was weird, it was nothing compared to the rubber suit he wore.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Mr. Mop? Are you a replacement?" asked Foxfire curiously. Something wasn't right here.  
  
"No, just here to clean you up!" answered another voice. Yet this voice was high and squeaky, it came from a man with a soother in a rubber suit as well and two antennas.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Foxfire got out of her chair and stared at the two men.  
  
"A little thing called spring cleaning. And we just HAVE to get you cleaned!" answered yet ANOTHER voice. But this one was feminine and came from a redheaded woman with sunglasses, two antennas, and of course, a rubber suit.  
  
"What? Who are you people?!" asked a freaked out Foxfire. Who were these freaks?  
  
"Some people call us weirdoes, but we like to be called the Rubber Robos," answered… Do I even have to TYPE it? He wore the exact same thing as the first man the second man (no soother though) and the first lady. However, he was much taller and muscular.  
  
"'Rubber Robos'? What do you want?!" All the people smiled evilly.  
  
"We want YOU of course! You have quite the reputation and this strikes us as a very interesting thing! Now come- -" the man was suddenly interrupted by the third man.  
  
'Wait, even more interesting then watching the dryer spin the clothes? I didn't think she'd be that interesting otherwise I woulda got her in the street!" everyone looked dumbstruck at the man. "What?"  
  
"Anyways, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way," beside the small infant / man appeared a Medabot with two claws coming out of its head on each side and long, spider-like legs to walk on.  
  
"No way! Just please, go away!" Foxfire held up her arms straight out sideways to block her Medafighter.  
  
"Not going to cooperate eh? Well then I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way then! Arachnid! Attack and make sure you get the medal too!" commanded the man to the spider-like Medabot.  
  
"WAIT!" shouted Foxfire. Everyone turned to her and stared. "If we ARE going to Robattle, let's do it outside. More room there," she explained. However, what she was really doing was using her own advantage.  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah," agreed the people.  
  
  
  
"Ikki! Wait up! We have PLENTY of time to get to the hospital! It's not like Metabee's gonna commit suicide or anything! HEY! WAIT UP!" yelled and annoyed Erika. Ikki had been running ahead the whole time and didn't seem to even notice Erika was there anymore. "Grr, IKKI! Hey, STUPID!!!" finally, Ikki looked back at her.  
  
"What?!" asked Ikki as though it were all so normal.  
  
"WAIT UP!!" finally Ikki stopped and Erika stopped as well but put he hands on her knees and gasped. "Why … Why are you …running? Foxfire will … Will still be there when we …get there so there's no reason to … to… RUN the whole WAY!" she explained while gasping in between words.  
  
"Because, I want Metabee to get better as soon as possible! I hated it seeing him depressed like that! It's a side I never really saw of him. A … a … a sad side of him. Besides! I was getting annoyed with him drawing those circles!" yelled Ikki. It was true; his once annoying and stubborn friend had turned into a depressed and sad loner.  
  
Erika smiled, "Metabee's only acting like anyone would be. He's sad because he thinks Foxfire turned him down. ANYONE would be said after having his or her heart broken. Besides," she continued." If my plan works, Metabee will be back to his old self in no time!" and at that, Erika started running towards the hospital and Ikki followed. Now a little reassured.  
  
In ten minutes, they were at the front doors of the hospital. But as soon as they was about to run into the passage leading to the doors, a red and white colored Medabot leaped out of the top window and landed perfectly on the lush grass in front of the hospital.  
  
"There she --," Ikki got run over by the Rubber Robos as they ran out of the glass doors and through the passage. Not to mention over Ikki. "… Uuugh," he managed to moan.  
  
"Good, I now declare this match a submission match between Akura's Foxfire and Sea Slug's Arachnid. And I shall act as referee, me, Mr. Referee so no one will get hurt," out of the building strolls out a roller bed with Mr. Referee on it. But thankfully, not sick.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Erika while Ikki pushed himself off of the ground with a big bump on his head.  
  
"Huuuuh?" Ikki then opens his eyes wide. So finally he would be able to see how Foxfire Robattled.  
  
"Medabots ready?"  
  
"You bet!" called out a confident Sea Slug.  
  
"Always," answers Foxfire.  
  
"RooooBaTTLE!"  
  
Arachnid jumps from right to left around Foxfire to almost completely surround her.  
  
"That's right Arachnid. No one has ever survived the Bounce Technique!" cries Out Sea Slug in maniacal amusement.  
  
Foxfire doesn't seem scared though. This surprises everyone.  
  
"I'm gonna have to make this quick," comments Foxfire. She raises her arms and closes her mauve optics. A red aura gleams around Foxfire it suddenly feels humid and the air begins to wave.  
  
"Arachnid! Jump onto her and poison her with everything you got!" commands Sea Slug while waving his hand to cool himself. "Is it me or is it getting hot?"  
  
Arachnid obeys and attempts to lodge onto Foxfire. But only finds his legs burning.  
  
"AAACKKccssSs!!!" hisses Arachnid and leaps off of the aura.  
  
Foxfire's eyes open wide and glare at Arachnid. "If you think that was hot, then you better try some of this!"  
  
  
  
Metabee sighs and stares at the ceiling from Ikki's bed. Ikki and Erika had left about five minutes ago and had said something about ' going to the source' or whatever. Metabee hadn't really been listening.  
  
"My metal heart is broken and my pride is wounded. What's a Medabot to do when he's got nothing to live for? Just… give up? Maybe. Maybe I should just give up too," Metabee asked sadly. "But before I do, I want to see Foxfire's face… one last time," and at that, Metabee sat up and walked out of the Tenrio house. Though saying a few good byes on the way.  
  
"Good bye Salty. Good bye Cyandog. Good bye Peppercat. Good bye Burglar. Good bye man who's stealing that woman's purse. Good bye bank manager. Good bye Dig Mole. Good by Coach Mountain. Good bye chicken man. Good bye Koji. Good bye Sumilidon. Good bye Karin. Good bye Nutranurse. Good bye Henry," I said a FEW good byes but oh well. Everyone stares at Metabee as he hangs his head low and walks down the street to the hospital.  
  
The hospital comes into view of Metabee but that's not what his brilliant green optics are staring at. They're staring at Foxfire with a red aura around her and another Medabot on the ground hissing at her. He sees Ikki and Erika and even the Rubber Robo gang.  
  
"What gives?! What's going on?!" asks Metabee confusedly. He runs over to the Robattle and stares at Foxfire. This is a side he'd never seen of her. He had known her as a polite and cheerful Medabot with a sad past. But now she was an angered and determined Medabot with a Robattling reputation.  
  
"If you think that was hot, then you better try some of this!" yelled Foxfire. And out of her hands flew the licking flames of red fire. It fell to the ground and almost glided to Arachnid. The fire completely engulfed the tin pet and armor.  
  
"Woh..." whispered Metabee in amazement.  
  
"And the winner is, Foxfire!" declared Mr. Referee.  
  
"Now leave me alone!" called out Foxfire to the Rubber Robos.  
  
"Huh?" Metabee couldn't believe his audio receivers. What were the Rubber Robos doing here?  
  
"Who said we were gonna let you go? Shrimp Lips! Bonk her!" commanded Sea Slug to the small infant / man.  
  
"Right!" the small infant / man pulled out a red and white mallet and ran forward to Foxfire. And just as he was about to get a direct hit on the head, she disappeared. "Huh? Where'd she go?"  
  
A sharp, high-pitched whistle answered his question. Everyone turned towards a high lamppost and standing on top of it was Foxfire. Foxfire looked over them all and was surprised at who was there. Ikki with a red lump on his head, Erika with a desire for her camera, and… Metabee.  
  
"Metabee?" Foxfire asked to the air softly. And he didn't look angry at all. Almost… longingly to her. "Has he forgiven me?"  
  
"I wonder what she's staring at," said Erika thoughtfully.  
  
"Good question," answered Ikki. Both of them traced their gaze to where Foxfire was looking and couldn't believe it.  
  
"METABEE!" cried out Ikki in happiness. The sight of seeing Metabee up and outside again thrilled him with joy.  
  
"Amazing…" the words died on his audio transmission as he stared at Foxfire. She seemed even more beautiful than he had last seen her. Her eyes seemed brighter, her armor seemed shinier, her tin pet seemed thinner, and her spirit, was definitely happier.  
  
"METABEE!" Metabee heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked back to the ground and saw Ikki smiling at him.  
  
" YO! IKKI!" called out Metabee. He had almost forgot to say good bye to Ikki! "Good bye?" Metabee had forgotten. His decision to just give up and leave the world. But there was no more use of that idea. He didn't want to leave his Medafighter or never see Foxfire again. He wanted to stay. Who cared if Foxfire hated him; he still thought she was the most beautiful Meda-lady there ever was. And nothing would ever change that.  
  
"HEY! GET BACK DOWN HERE! THAT'S CHEATING!" yelled Sea Slug from the ground.  
  
"Well what you call cheating I call a back-flip!" answered Foxfire.  
  
"Grr! NO fair! Huh? Hey wait a second!" Sea Slug caught sight of Metabee staring at Foxfire, then realized something. "IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE THEN METABEE GETS IT! SHRIMP LIPS!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't need to yell in my ear!" answered Shrimp Lips and then started running forward to Metabee.  
  
"Huh? HEY! What gives?!" Metabee looked at Shrimp Lips and was confused. "What's with the mallet?"  
  
"Metabee!" Foxfire leaped from the lamppost and landed on small infant / man's shoulders just as he was about to whack Metabee. She turned to face Metabee and stepped off of a spiral eyed Shrimp Lips. "Metabee! Are you okay?" Foxfire asked with concern.  
  
"Huh?" Metabee gave and incredulous look. "I thought you hated me? Why did you save me?"  
  
"' Hate you'? What are you talking about? I don't hate you! But I thought you hated me!" Whoa, little confusing circle here. Thought Foxfire amusingly.  
  
"Now what are YOU talking about?! I though—mphmm," Metabee's audio transmission was muffled with Foxfire's hand. Her bright mauve eyes formed in a grin.  
  
"Give it a rest cowboy," Foxfire then leant in with only a few centimeters distance between them. Then placed what I guess what must be the mouth against her hand, like a fake kiss. She then leaned back and uncovered Metabee's mouth. Metabee's whole face turned scarlet and he collapsed to the ground. "Umm, oops?"  
  
"Whoa," said an astonished Ikki. He ran up to the two Medabots while Erika followed with a smirk.  
  
"So, you two lovebirds back together, huh?" Foxfire turned a deep scarlet and looked back to Metabee.  
  
"Yep," answered Foxfire.  
  
Suddenly, Metabee sat up and looked to Foxfire.  
  
"So, do wanna now?" he asked in the moment of peace.  
  
"Huh?!" asked Ikki and Erika curiously. What did he mean?  
  
Foxfire smiled and bent down, "I've made up my mind. And yes, I wanna now."  
  
"ALRIGHT!" cried out Metabee in happiness then grabbed onto Foxfire and hugged her tightly. 


End file.
